1. Field
The design broadly relates to the field of carrying devices, particularly a device which is structured with a foldable internal frame and covered by a shell. Such devices may include bags for carrying articles such as groceries, and well as backpacks, bicycle panniers, and other related cargo-carrying implements.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the art are numerous styles of bags for containing and carrying articles such as groceries. Such bags are typically constructed entirely from soft fabric materials such as nylon or canvas. Related devices for carrying grocery articles include pannier style bags for bicycles, whose construction typically includes a frame that supports a fabric shell, where either the frame or the shell can be attached to a rack mounted on a bicycle. The frame of the pannier bags may be foldable, so that it becomes substantially flat when not needed.